


Shades of Purple

by LinkyMew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Galra!Keith, M/M, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyMew/pseuds/LinkyMew
Summary: They go on a mission, but a Keith makes a little slip up...





	Shades of Purple

Keith's eyes fluttered open. His hands trembled under the pillow, shaking with every breath he took. What was happening? Sitting straight up, Keith examined his hands. His nails were long, and were pointed at the tip. It looked as if he had sharpened them, but he didn't. He hadn't. He never did.  
He sighed. ' _I'll just ask Pidge if she has nail clippers.'_ He thought, getting up and hiding his hands behind his back. He slowly walked towards the green paladin's room. He knocked, and an annoyed groan sounded from the room. "Come in." Keith entered the room, keeping a neutral face.  
"Oh, hey Keith. Thought it was Lance." She beamed. "Watcha want?" Her head tilted.  
Keith leaned against the wall, awkwardly crossing his arms. "So... you're a girl..." He started.  
"Yep." Pidge shuffled awkwardly. "Would you happen to have nail clippers?" He asked.

Pidge's confusion was priceless. Thank gosh she didn't ask why. That would be a whole other story. Pidge handed the small silver things to him. Keith snatched them quickly, not wanting the paladin to see his nails. Pidge didn't seem to notice, or care, about his problem. He left without another word and returned to his room.

Keith clipped his nails, disposing of the excess nail. The door opened without a warning, and he threw the nail clippers on the bed. He turned around to see Lance, and he sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you."  
"Yep!" Lance sat on the bed. Great. He noticed he sat on the nail clippers, and examined it. "Why the hell do you have nail clippers, dude?" Lance asked. Keith looked away. "Dunno." He lied.  
"Sure. Are you positive you're not a girl with that mullet~?" Lance smirked. Keith narrowed his eyes and he growled. "Fuck. You."  
"Why the hell would I do that with you?"

"That's not what I-"

"I heard you clearly~"

"WHATEVER. What do you want?" He growled.

"Oh, Shiro wants us to go on a mission to a nearby planet called Hinoka. Apparently their princess was captured by the Galran so Lotor can marry her or something." Lance explained. "They have a loooong history with Galras and they check anyone and _everything_ for anything Galra. Soooo no sword." Keith was about to reach for his blade, but groaned as he said that. "Fine. When are we going." "Now. But we're only taking the blue lion because they only want one lion taken, and then the others when peace is discussed." Keith nodded. Well, gotta take Red out another time...

* * *

 Keith didn't even bother to talk for the trip to Hinoka. He didn't care. It didn't matter. Just another mission.  
The only thing he cared about was his head. He was having a headache. Of course he did. Why couldn't it be Lance? Fucking Lance always being too perfect.

They landed, lines of the dog-like people bowing to them as they stepped out. Keith felt embarrassed, but kept a straight face. Lance, on the other hand, kept his head high and smirked at some "ladies". Really, they couldn't tell their gender. They all looked the same, dressed in the same silver armor.  
Keith didn't like it. Some of the Hinkains eyed him, as if they smelled something from him. Instinctively he kept his head down, feeling unworthy of raising his head up. It felt... natural in some sense. But why?

They got to the King and Queen, Keith still having his head down. He bowed down in respect. Lance followed as well. "Sir, I smell an Omega in heat." A soldier reported. The King nodded. "Find them, and send them home. We don't want another incident like last time." "Yes, sir." The soldier walked off, sniffing the air. The King started to talk, but Keith's eyes followed the soldier. The soldier had went behind them, and was over Keith. "Sir, this one appears that he is in heat." The soldier reported. It took a moment for Keith to realize he was talking about him.  
"I-I... um..." Keith blushed. Lance turned over to Keith. "The hell?" The King sniffed Keith. "That appears to be true. Scan him." He instructed. The soldier took a piece of Keith's hair, earning a yelp from the red paladin. He went over to a DNA scanner. "Sir, he appears to be a Galra." The King's eyes stared at Keith. "Put him in the dungeon." He instructed.

Keith was thrown in the dungeon. Just like that. His armor remained on, and he huddled to the end of the cell he resided in. Despite clipping them before he went, his nails had grown back into claw-like things. Keith put his hands together and breathed on his hands. Growing from where the nail met the skin were strands of purple fur. Keith stared at it before biting his lip in realization. _He was turning into a Galra._ Keith heard the cell doors open, where Lance and a few dog soldiers stood. "We are sorry, Red Paladin of Voltron." Keith nodded and got up.  
Keith, out of instinct, bowed his head and scampered back to stand next to Lance. Lance looked over at him, confused. Leaning in, he whispered to Keith. "What the hell is happening?" Keith shrugged, hiding his hands in his arms as he crossed them.

* * *

They got back to the ship, Keith keeping his head lowered. "Keith, will you look at us?" Shiro asked, and almost on queue, Keith's head raised. "Yes, sir." Keith said, and everyone looked at him in pure confusion. "Keith, are you okay?" Asked Hunk, looking concerned. "Yeah, you asked me for nail clippers at _5:00 in the freaking morning._ " Pidge pointed out. Lance nodded. "The alien thingy said 'This one is in heat'. What's that supposed to mean?" Lance asked. Shiro paused. " _Heat_?" He questioned, looking at Keith. The paladin nodded, swallowing. His eyes met Shiro's, concern clouded the black paladin's eyes. "Allura!" Shiro called, and the princess came running over.  
"What is it?" She asked. "Keith is in _heat_." Shiro motioned to him. Allura nodded. "I'll see if we have anything for it on the ship." She rushed out.  
"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HEAT MEANS?!?" Lance yelled. Keith stiffened. "I assume its a Galra thing." "Hell yes its a Galra thing!" Keith put his hand on his forehead. "Help me before my desires kick in~" He said dramatically, falling into Lance's chest. Lance was startled, and caught him. "The hell?" "Basically he'll have sexual desires. He basically wants sex. Get used to it because he'll be doing it every month."

"Wait... if Keith is in heat... doesn't that mean he's an Omega?" Pidge asked, smirking. Shiro nodded, sighing. Keith blushed hard, nuzzling into the crook of Lance's neck. By this point, Lance was also becoming red in the face. Hunk chuckled at them.  
"Keith likes you~"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Smoochy smooch~"  
"SHUT UP HUNK!"  
Hunk and Pidge were both laughing hard. Keith pulled Lance closer, whispering into his ear seductively. "You can ride my red lion quick and fast~" He said. Lance was completely red, knowing what the red paladin had suggested. "Uh..." He tried pushing him away, but Keith just giggled and hugged him from behind.  
Allura came back to see the paladins either laughing or blushing madly, all except for Shiro who just looked lost and confused. "Paladins, what are you doing?" She asked. This must have snapped Keith out of his trance, because he pushed Lance away. "What the hell just happened?" He asked, and everyone broke out laughing but Lance. He was just blushing really hard. But, from taking a look at his pants, that wasn't the only thing that was hard.   
Lance blushed harder, if that was possible. "I... uh... need to go..." He said, starting to run to his room. Hunk just smirked at him. 

Keith went back to his room, questioning why he went on the mission anyways. He could have just stayed in his room with his emo thoughts. His headache returned, and his put his hands to his head. He felt something fluffy... ' _Shit shit shit shit shit'_ was the only thing that ran through his mind. Running to the bathroom secluded in his room, his eyes met the mirror. He swallowed as large cat ears were on his head, both the same purple hue that the fur from his fingers were earlier in the cell of the dungeon. He felt a strong desire to cuddle, but that was the opposite of what Shiro had said. Maybe the human part of him was blocking some of the desires a regular Galra in heat would have. He still wanted to cuddle, but he had no one to cuddle with. So he did the next best thing.

He barged into Lance's room, not caring about his Galra appearance. Keith looked Lance straight in the eyes, and asked, "Can I have some of your shirts?" Lance looked at him, confused. "What?" He asked. "Okay thanks." He grabbed some shirts that were thrown onto the floors, and went back into his room. He hugged them, the scent filling his senses. Keith then threw them on his bed and began snuggling into them.

* * *

**_The next day..._ **

* * *

 By karma, Shiro barged into Keith's room and stared at him. "Uh... we... we... have a mission...?" "I don't care." Keith mumbled into the pile of shirts he was hugging. "Keith, I know you're in heat, but this one is really important. We're getting something that could kill Lotor and end this war." Keith sat up, looked at him, and hissed. "Fine. Can you at least get out of my room so I can change?" "But don't you have a bathroom-" "I. Don't. Care. Get out of my room." Shiro took the hint and backed out of his room. Keith took one of Lance's shirts and wore it under his armor. After getting dressed, he walked out ready. The smell of Lance calmed him, something no one else could do.

* * *

**_After the Mission..._ **

* * *

Keith didn't notice the looks of concern the other paladins had for him as he walked back to his room. He threw off all his armor and climbed onto his bed. He snuggled into the Lance scented shirts. Someone knocked on his door. "Come in." Keith mumbled softly into the pile of shirts. Lance came in, blushing. "C-can I have my shirts back?"  
"No."  
"But... they're  _my_ shirts!"  
"I don't care. They're comfy."  
"What will I wear?"  
"Nothing."

"I'm not going to walk around without a shirt." Lance growled. Keith smiled innocently at him. "Too bad. I wouldn't mind." Lance blushed. "I don't know if that's supposed to be a compliment or not." "Take it how you want. I'm still mad you didn't remember our bonding moment." "NOPE NEVER HAPPENED." Lance walked out without his shirts.   
Keith smirked, but he felt emptiness in his heart as Lance left. He needed more of the Cuban's scent.

He barged into Lance's room. "Can we cuddle." "WHAT THE HELL DUDE!?!" Lance was getting undressed to take a shower. Keith didn't seem to care, because he kept a neutral face. "I want cuddles though." Keith said innocently. "Well, go ask Hunk or Pidge or someone! I need to take a shower!" Lance pulled his sheets in front of him to hide his junk. Keith pouted cutely. "But I just want to cuddle with you." "Well, if you want to cuddle, at least let me get dressed first." Keith's eyes lit up. "Okay." He sat on the edge of Lance's bed, back turned to him. Lance got dressed quickly, trying to get over his embarrassment.  
Keith crawled over to Lance as he sat down on the bed. The red paladin placed his hands around Lance's waist and his chin rested on his shoulder. Keith breathed down Lance's neck, and the blue paladin shivered. Lance flopped onto the bed with Keith, smiling. Keith nuzzled into the crook of Lance's neck, keeping his head there. Lance blushed, but let him do it anyways. He wrapped his arms around Keith's back, and pulled him closer. Keith mumbled something to himself. 

"What?" Lance asked sleepily. "Nothing. You're cute." Lance didn't respond, he had fallen asleep before he could hear Keith's last two words. Keith sighed, and smiled. He soon fell asleep as well, his ears folding against his head.


End file.
